


Nightmares

by QueenKenzo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKenzo/pseuds/QueenKenzo
Summary: When Barbara has a nightmare, she turns to Ian for comfort. Will it only be comfort? Or will it lead to more? Warning: extreme fluff





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old story. It might have mistakes in it. Let me know what you think

Barbara was scared. She didn't like to admit it, but she was terrified. She had been through a lot today. She had been poisoned for goodness sake. How could she not be scared? Barbara was so scared in fact that she couldn't sleep. She was too worried of having nightmares to even think of sleep. Instead, she tried thinking of Something else. Her thoughts immediately turned to Ian, and she felt herself start to blush. Soon, sleep welcomed her into it's realm.  Pure darkness filled her vision. It stayed that way for a few minutes until suddenly it started getting brighter. She immediately recognized the scene. It was something from earlier today. She was laying on the floor. She had just been poisoned. Almost everything was the same. Everything except that no one seemed to care. She cried out for them, but it was as if no one even noticed. She was slowly and painfully dying. Suddenly what Ian, Vicki, and The Doctor were saying became clear to her. They were making fun of her. They were talking about how pathetic and ugly she was. Barbara noticed that every insult that Ian said made her feel like a knife had been pushed into her heart. Suddenly out of nowhere, a dalek appeared. She panicked and started screaming for them to help her. They just continued laughing and yelling out rude comments. She saw the dalek coming closer. She heard "exterminate!" before plunging  back into the darkness . Then, she was back in her room. She screamed and unwanted tears came flowing down her cheeks. Another scream escaped her lips and Ian and The Doctor came rushing into the room. Ian sat on the bed and the doctor said he was going to go make sure Vicki was not awoken by Barbara's screams. As soon as the doctor left, Ian politely asked if he could lay down next to her. Barbara  was about to start ranting about how it wasn't proper, but all of her hesitations disappeared when Ian smiled at her. She nodded softly. He pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed next to her. He brushed away her tears before speaking  
"Nightmare?" He whispered.  
She nodded again. He wrapped his arms around her. She blushed a vibrant shade of pink.  
"What was it about?" He asked  
She told him all about her dream except for the part about his rude comments hurting the most. As she was speaking, more tears escaped from her eyes. He pulled her closer to him and she let all the tears she had been holding in. After she finished sobbing into his chest, she just laid there for a few minutes before leaning back. She noticed that there was a wet spot on his shirt.  
"I'm sorry," she exclaimed when she realized where the wet spot had come from  
"It's no big deal Barbara" he said softly to her. She looked up at him and met his eyes. For what seemed like hours they stayed like that. Just staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly he started leaning forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He pulled back and she gasped. He looked as though he was scared she would be mad. She pulled him close to her again and gave him a short but sweet kiss. Then she laid her head back on his head and felt herself drifting back to sleep. As she fell asleep, she felt him playing with her hair. The next day, they both had the biggest smiles. Vicki and the doctor both stared at them like they were crazy, but they didn't care.


End file.
